Poison
by Blood-Lies
Summary: Songfic. R&R. Contrary to popular belief Rima Touya is not a doll. Dolls don't have feelings, which Rima does; for a certain chestnut haired vampire.


**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN THE SONG OR VK, IF I DID RIMA AND SHIKI WOULD BE IN THERE ALL THE TIME. :)**

* * *

_Your cruel devise, your blood like ice.  
One look could kill, my pain your thrill._

* * *

Setting at my vanity, I pull my strawberry blonde hair into my usual pig tails, I see him in the door way. I still wear my emotionless face as he glares. I'm like a doll people say, that I can be broken so easily, well dolls don't feel; I do.

If I were a doll, I wouldn't think these things of my best friend. If I were a doll I wouldn't long for his touch, for his smile that's so rare, for a taste of his blood.  
If I were a doll I wouldn't love him like I do.

* * *

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

* * *

His doll I am, even though he dosen't love me like I do him. I am only his, even if he is not mine.

* * *

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

* * *

I want to tell him how I feel. I was going to at the first ball the academy held this year, at the party we attended, the walks to class, all the times he was in my room, at our photoshoots.

I've wanted to tell him since forever ago.

I told him Ridos attack on me wasn't his fault, but I wanted to tell him everything would be fine, and that I love him and it was really okay.

But I am his glass doll, so I remain silent. Stoic. Fearless. Heartless.

But I'm not. Inside I die as he blames himself for his fathers acts of violence on our school, our friends, on me.

* * *

_You're poison running through my veins You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

* * *

Running in our "gym" class is like torture, even though a vampires running is equal to hurricane winds, I still hate it. Even vampires sweat you know! Times like these I do wish I was a doll, or that the bastard of a sensei wouldn't make us run.

I finish my laps and go to sit on one of the benches, but then I noticed him. Senri Shiki laying next to Aido and Kain, shirtless and sweating his heart out onto the grass.

I sigh outwardly, I really shouldn't think things like this, its not like it's the first time I've seen him shirtless. But the blush creeps on my face, and obviously as if she could smell it, Ruka's there poking my cheek and waking me from my day dream.

"Hmm, I wonder if Rima's having dirty thoughts?" She keeps babbling until she notices my glare. "So, Rima, are you going to tell Shiki you're head-over-heels inlove with him? Or should I? Hmm, I should, you'll never tell him." Ruka, Ruka, I would tell him if..wait..WHAT!?

"RUKA I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh Shikii! Rima-chan's in-" She never got to finish her little sing-song, because I successfully tackeld her and clamped her mouth shut. I'm pretty sure if she had been human I would've broken her chaw.

* * *

_Your mouth, so hot. Your web, I'm caught. Your skin, so wet. Black lace on sweat._

* * *

Shiki wouldn't stop asking about what Ruka was saying and why I "attacked" her; that I should be more careful with myself. 'Senri Shiki, If only you knew.'

I make my way towards my room, feeling worse than the day before, but no more worse than I'll feel tomorrow. I let my hair down, shower, take my blood tablet, and make my way to bed as the morning rays start to pour in through the window.

Then there's a knock at the door. "Rima? Rima it's me open up! Aido kicked me out again! Rima plea-" I cut him off by opening the door. I go towards my bed, sitting down at the edge I turn towards him, offering some Chocolate Pocky. "What'd you do this time?" He just brushes the question off by climbing onto my bed and laying down.

I lay next to him, ready for sleep to claim me, but then he speaks, forcing me to open my eyes again.

"What were you and Ruka fighting about?"

"Nothing." 'Just the fact that I love you and won't tell you because I'm afraid that I really am a doll, and that I'll be broken.'

"Didn't look like nothing to me."

"Go to sleep, Shiki."

"Not until you tell me what happend."

"Then tell me why Aido kicked you out."

"No."

"Same for me then. Good night, Shiki."

I sigh again, If I tell him it would ruin the friendship that we've built. I'd rather die lonely and loveless than have Shiki gone forever. I'd rather take my own life than that.

If only I could kiss you, to take that worried look away from your eyes. To have you let me love you.

But I'd rather die than have you leave me.

* * *

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

* * *

Without noticing it, I moved closer to him. Inch by inch I scooted closer until our noses were practically touching. My hand on his cheek, lips so close...

"Rima? Rima are you alright?"

And just like that his angelic voice pulled me out of whatever trance I was in, and I jumped away from him and falling off the bed with a 'thud'.

"Whaa? Yeah, sure just tired."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Not only that but it looked like you wanted to kiss me."

* * *

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison running through my veins_

* * *

That stupid smug arrogant bastard! Smirking like he knows something I don't.

Oh. Wait, I almost did kiss him. Crap.

"Well, I..uhh..I'm tired that's all, really!"

I was never good at lying. So sitting on the hardwood floor of my room, the love of my immortal life staring at me, I sigh.

"If I tell you, do you promise to not hold it against me?"

I can clearly see the worried look in his eyes. He thinks his glass doll is shattering.

"Yeah Rima. You know I'd never hold something important against you."

"..uhh..see..I..well.."

It was then, on that hard cold-as-death floor that I decided to tell him.

"Senri Shiki..I..I-I love you."

"I know that Rima, we're best friends."

"N-no, Senri, I'm in l-love with you..."

"..."

And so he stared at me with huge wide eyes, just staring. Looking like a beached fish. I would've laughed at his expression...had he not been quiet for almost ten minuets already.

This is why dolls do not speak. If I were a doll I wouldn't be dying right now.

* * *

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains Poison_

* * *

And so the glass doll shattered. Broken to bits and peices by eternal silence.

* * *

**---**

NOTE: This is my first, real, fanfic. So forgive any mistakes.

Review and let me know if I should keep this a one-shot or make a sequel, and what song too.

R&R

:)


End file.
